headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Australia
| continuity = | image = | aliases = The Commonwealth of Australia | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Australians; Kangaroos; Koala bears; Baby-eating dingoes | poi = Ant Hill; Australian Outback; Melbourne; Sydney, New South Wales; South Australia; Victoria | 1st = }} ' ' is a country in the Southern Hemisphere comprising the mainland of the Australian continent (the world's smallest), the island of Tasmania, and numerous smaller islands in the Indian and Pacific Oceans. Neighbouring countries include Indonesia, East Timor, and Papua New Guinea to the north, the Solomon Islands, Vanuatu, and New Caledonia to the north-east, and New Zealand to the southeast. The science fiction series Farscape was a joint-production between American and Australian production studios. Many of the shows episodes originally aired on the Nine Network before being aired on the Sci-Fi Channel in the US. The SS Botany Bay from the "Space Seed" episode of Star Trek was named for an Australian penal colony. In fiction Marvel Universe One of the last major Sentinel factories, known as the Ant Hill, was located in the Australian Outback. The Sentinels engaged in an ambitious plot to sterilize Earth's mutant population by creating a solar flare from this facility. They fought up against the Avengers and were defeated. Iron Man buried the facility beneath a pile of rocks. Avengers 103-Avengers 104 For a time, the world believed that the X-Men were dead. Having gone into hiding, the X-Men headquartered themselves in the Australian Outback for a while. This was also the base of operations for a band of cyborgs known as the Reavers, who were led by Donald Pierce. It was during this time that the X-Men first encountered Jubilee. Jubilee and Wolverine later fought up against Sentinel 3.14159 here. The Sentinel revived the Sentinels at the Ant Hill in an effort to duplicate a solar flare, this time to scour the planet of all humans. Wolverine Vol 2 72-Wolverine Vol 2 74 Points of Interest ; Gladstone: Gladstone is an Australian city approximately 550 kilometres (340 mi) by road north of Brisbane and 100 kilometres (62 mi) south-east of Rockhampton. Situated between the Calliope and Boyne Rivers, Gladstone is home to Queensland's largest multi-commodity port. Farscape actress Melissa Jaffer was born in Gladstone in South Australia on December 1st, 1936. ; South Australia: South Australia is a state in the southern central part of Australia. It covers some of the most arid parts of the continent. With a total land area of 983,482 square kilometres (379,725 sq mi), it is the fourth largest of Australia's states and territories. Farscape actress Melissa Jaffer was born in Gladstone in South Australia on December 1st, 1936. Films that take place in * Godzilla: Final Wars * Two Lost Worlds TV shows that take place in * Doctor Who: The Pilot Comics that take place in * New X-Men 114 * Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 * Wolverine Vol 2 :* Wolverine Vol 2 72 :* Wolverine Vol 2 73 :* Wolverine Vol 2 74 Characters from * Bonebreaker * Fred Myers * Gateway * George Harkness * Theodore Winchester * Ugly John People who were born in * Angus Sampson * Anthony Simcoe * Bonnie Maree Piesse * Bruce Beeby * Chris Hemsworth * Claudia Black * David Wheeler * Emily Browning * Hugh Jackman * Jacqueline McKenzie * Jenni Baird * John Tate * Ken Hannam * Marta Dusseldorp * Matt Carroll * Melissa Jaffer * Michael Rymer * Pino Amenta * Rod Taylor * Ron Randell * Sandi Finlay * Tux Akindoyeni * Virginia Hey * Wayne Pygram People who died in * Jonathan Hardy External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Australia